<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY: NightTerror - Part 1: The Beauty and the Beast by BreakfastPlate83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221778">RWBY: NightTerror - Part 1: The Beauty and the Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastPlate83/pseuds/BreakfastPlate83'>BreakfastPlate83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY: NightTerror [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter one prolly doesn't deserve to be called Chapter 1 so lets just call it Chapter 0, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry if the formatting is an eyesore this is just how I've learned to write, Tags say theres violence but theres no violence just yet please be patient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastPlate83/pseuds/BreakfastPlate83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Behold, my first actual Team RWBY-focused RWBY Fic. I can't wait to share more of this concept, and the subsequent story I have in mind for it. But I don't wanna blurt out all the details just yet, at least until I feel motivated enough to write more than what's currently here. So in the meantime, let me know what you think in the comments, okay?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY: NightTerror [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY: NightTerror - Part 1: The Beauty and the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Behold, my first actual Team RWBY-focused RWBY Fic. I can't wait to share more of this concept, and the subsequent story I have in mind for it. But I don't wanna blurt out all the details just yet, at least until I feel motivated enough to write more than what's currently here. So in the meantime, let me know what you think in the comments, okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmph. It's overcooked."<br/>
"Again?!" Ruby Rose blurted from the end of the table, peering over with a mouth full of half-chewed cereal.<br/>
Blake Eclipse stared in mild disappointment into her ceramic dinner plate of mistralian seawater trout, prodding the beige meat with a fork.<br/>
"That's the third time in a row, Blake. You really oughta just get the beef like I've been telling 'ya."<br/>
Her eyes darted over to Yang Xiao Long at her right, the golden blondes plate brimming with nearly everything Beacons mess hall had to offer that night.<br/>
"Yang, I don't even LIKE beef."<br/>
Yang just rolled her crimson eyes, scooping up another chunk of mashed vegetables and beef with a spoon. "Yeah, well... your loss."<br/>
"You know, you really shouldn't be so fussy, Blake." Weiss Schnee huffed.<br/>
Blake's brow furrowed, unamused, "Oh, you're one to talk."<br/>
The steel knife in the Schnees delicate grasp froze mid-cut, embedded in the fine portion of roasted pork on her plate, "Excuse me?"</p><p> 	Ruby darted a nervous glance between Weiss and Blake, swallowing her mouthful of cereal to let out a sudden, tension-splitting laugh. "Hah! Very funny, Blake. Say... you wanna get up and fetch something else?" Asking as they swirled a spoon through their sugar-caked cereal bowl, all whilst shining a joyous smile towards Blake. "Jaune told me the chicken's good!"<br/>
Shaking her head, Blake just dug the prongs of her fork into the half-dried meat, shovelling a small piece into her mouth to smother a sigh. "Nah, I'll live."<br/>
Silence passed over the table before Yang spoke up, raising the loaded spoonful of food to her lips, ones which curled into a devious grin.<br/>
"Tell you what, the trout being overcooked three times in a row? I don't know about you..."<br/>
Weiss tensed, pressing wrists firmly into the wooden tables as they glared at the blonde to Blakes right, "I swear to the gods if you-"<br/>
"Sounds to me like somethings FISHY."<br/>
A collective groan erupted from the huntresses in training, eyes rolling and heads tilting skyward in frustration almost in unison, with the exception of Yang, who was making an effort not to spill their mouthful of food from laughing.<br/>
“I hate you,” said Weiss.<br/>
“Yeah, well get in line, prissy pants.”</p><p> 	Forced to endure more of the blondes jokes, Blake just sighed, a hand raising to adjust the bow on her head to hide any movement of the secret beneath them. “Why are you the way that you are, Yang?”<br/>
The golden blonde only responded by shooting the raven-haired huntress a full-mouthed grin, one rife with flecks of chewed beef embedded between teeth. It was obvious she had another joke lined up, but the fact her mouth was brimming with food luckily saved them all from its utterance.<br/>
Suddenly, Ruby perked upwards, silver eyes lighting up with excitement “Ooh! Ooh! Guys! I just remembered! I need to stock up on weapon maintenance supplies, been running low on replacement parts and stuff like that. Anybody wanna help me with that next week?”<br/>
Blake squinted. Her silent chewing warping into a subtle look of bewilderment. She still couldn’t grasp the infatuation Ruby girl had with weapons, especially when it came to how adamant she was on weapon upkeep and modification. It almost made them want to help out, just to see what warrants such enjoyment.<br/>
Yang let out a sudden grunt of disapproval, swallowing down enough of the food to speak, “I’d love to, but I got business that week.”<br/>
Weiss winced, scrambling for an excuse as Ruby’s eyes fell onto her, “I-I’ve got sparring practice with Nora that day!” She blurted out to their team leader, shrugging to the silver-eyed teen with a mouthful of pork.<br/>
The red-tipped lead huntress sighed in disappointment.<br/>
“D’aww, alright…”</p><p> 	Silent for the whole of three seconds, the young girl turned her head to the last girl at the table, staring the raven-haired Blake down with beaming eyes.<br/>
“You want to, Blake? I could do with the help!”<br/>
Blake froze, too busy cutting up some more of her fish to prepare an answer, “Uhh…”<br/>
Uncomfortable silence permeated the table until Blake felt her scroll hum abruptly in her pocket, the light humming audible to her over the rest of the bustling mess hall. To the rest of her Team, they would see her posture perk up out of nowhere, her hands reaching out to pick up her plate of half-eaten trout.<br/>
“I-I’m going to go, I don’t think this fish is agreeing with me.”<br/>
“Oh… okay then. Hope you feel better.” sighed Ruby, her slouching in her seat as they turned their eyes down towards their bowl of cereal in disappointment.<br/>
“Hey, Blake? You didn’t tell her! You going with her or not?!” Yang tried to call out as Blake left her seat before Ruby could even say anything else, leaving Team RWBY one short at the dinner table.<br/>
“Wow, jerk.” Snapped Weiss, biting into a finely cut chunk of pork as they watched Blake walk off without a word all the way down the hall of tables.<br/>
Ruby just shook her head, “Don’t say that, Weiss. She said she was sick, okay? Let her go. I’ll ask her again later…”</p><p> 	The raven-haired Huntress made it out of the dining hall within the minute, barging open the large wooden doors into the cool evening air and swiftly disposing of her half-eaten meal into the first trashcan she passed, plate included.<br/>
Her golden eyes scanned her surroundings as Blake brought herself against the closest pillar, hiding from the windows as she finally brought out her previously humming scroll.<br/>
The hard light screen of her scroll flickered to life in her hands, a few quick swipes with her thumb navigating them to the source of the scrolls humming, an encrypted messaging program, a two-way connection between herself and her most trusted ally.<br/>
A fellow Faunus by the name of Adam.<br/>
[NEW LEAD. REPLY ASAP]

The message read in basic text, white font against the programs black backscreen beaming into Blakes eyes like a searchlight. Taking a deep breath, Blake peered once against over her shoulders before replying.<br/>
[Here, what is it?]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>